Intersymbol interference (ISI) is a problem commonly encountered in high-speed fiber-optic communication systems. This ISI problem can introduce bit errors and thus degrade the system performance and reliability. It is typically caused by two major impairment sources: chromatic dispersion (sometimes called group velocity dispersion or GVD) and polarization mode dispersion (PMD). Another source of optical transmission impairments is optical noise.
In a fiber-optic link, a number of optical amplifiers are employed to strengthen the optical signal. At the same time, such amplifiers add incoherent amplified spontaneous emission (ASE) noise (commonly called optical noise).
Because of the frequency-dependent propagation constant in optical fibers, different spectral components of a pulse travel at slightly different velocities, resulting in pulse broadening in the optical domain. Two parameters are commonly used to characterize first-order and second-order chromatic dispersion (GVD) of a fiber: a dispersion parameter, in ps/km/nm, and a dispersion slope parameter, in ps/km/nm2. GVD of any order is linear in the optical domain but becomes nonlinear after square-law photo-detection in the receiver. Usually chromatic dispersion is static and can be effectively compensated by a dispersion compensation module (DCM) comprised of negative dispersion fibers or other passive components. However, a DCM is usually expensive and may add unwanted latency in the optical link that causes a drop in the network quality of service (QoS). It is also possible that residual chromatic dispersion remains even after employing a DCM in the optical ink, and is desirably compensated for by an equalizer. Therefore, for the purpose of evaluating the performance of an adaptive equalizer, the first-order chromatic dispersion is specified in terms of ps/nm without explicitly specifying the fiber type and transmission distance.
Polarization mode dispersion (PMD) is caused by different traveling speeds of two orthogonal polarization modes due to fiber birefringence. Fiber birefringence originates from non-circularity of the fiber core and can also be induced by stress, bending, vibration, and so on. Thus, PMD is dynamic in nature and drifts slowly over time. PMD can be modeled as dispersion along randomly concatenated birefringent fiber segments through mode coupling between neighboring sections. Differential group delay (DGD) is the parameter used to characterize the PMD-induced pulse broadening and may follow a Maxwellian distribution. As a result of this variability, the PMD of a fiber is usually characterized by the mean DGD parameter in terms of ps/sqrt(km). In addition, PMD is frequency-dependent. First-order PMD is the frequency-independent component of this frequency-dependent PMD. Second-order (or higher-order) PMD is frequency-dependent and has an effect similar to chromatic dispersion on pulse broadening.
To evaluate the performance of an equalizer, the instantaneous DGD is used to describe the delay between the fast and slow orthogonal polarization modes (in particular, the principal states of polarization (PSPs) of a fiber). In the worst-case scenario, the input power is split equally between these two orthogonal polarization modes, i.e., the power-splitting ratio=0.5. The performance against the first-order instantaneous DGD (frequency-independent dispersion component) in ps is essential in evaluating the effectiveness of a dispersion compensator. Since these two polarization modes are orthogonal to each other, the photo-current I(t) at the photo-detector is proportional to the summation of the optical power in each polarization. Thus, first-order PMD creates linear ISI at the output of the photo-detector.
Optical equalizers have been used in attempts at compensating for these impairments. The most common form of these equalizers is a cascaded structure, which tends to have less flexibility in control of filter parameters.
In controlling these optical equalizers, often non-adaptive equalization approaches are used, but these approaches have proven inadequate. What is needed in the art is a better way to compensate for chromatic and/or polarization mode dispersion.